


Alfred and the Vileblood Hunter

by Awolreel



Series: Alfred, the Vileblood Cockwarmer [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alfred gets a break, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolreel/pseuds/Awolreel
Summary: Alfred swallows his pride and seeks comfort.





	Alfred and the Vileblood Hunter

_Damn Gehrman, won’t let me make the ultimate weapon._ The Hunter, while annoyed that Gehrman got him in trouble with the Doll, knew the old man means well. He just didn’t see the genius of a Boomhammer and Whirligig Saw combo. The Hunter sighed as he picks up his favorite Rife Spear and his gun kit. Might as well clean it before he heads out later to check on lower Yharman.

The Hunter settles on his arm chair with his Rife Spear and gun kit and gets to work taking it apart. He got to cleaning the barrel before a few soft knocks break the quiet in the Hunter’s room. Signing, the Hunter puts the Rife Spear and gun kit down and tried to wipe his hands off as best he could and head to his door. When opened, it revealed…a naked Alfred? Alfred was standing before him without his shirt that was given to him and was looking down for a second before looking up at the Hunter with despondent eyes. The Hunter quickly collected himself before speaking. “Oh, Alfred. This is a surprise, is there something you…need?” The Hunter didn’t get long to ask his question before Alfred buried his head in the Hunter’s neck. He felt Alfred’s hands slide over his sides and find a place on the small of the Hunter’s back. Even though Alfred is slightly taller and way bulkier than him, Alfred feels like he is trying to make himself smaller in the Vileblood Hunter.

The Hunter blinked a few times before turning his head towards Alfred’s soft facial hair and his equally soft head hair. Knowing almost all of Alfred’s moods, the Hunter set on identifying what had caused his sudden affection. Acting as to return Alfred’s peculiar hug, the Hunter’s hands slide into the small of Alfred’s back and starts to rub his hands down and up, looking for anything. He doesn’t find anything above the middle of Alfred’s back, but close to his ass, there was something wet and sticky on him. While still rubbing his right hand on Alfred’s spine, the Hunter lifts his left and glances at it. _White and sticky? Ah, that explains it. Alfred must have been doing his duties._ His right-hand slides over Alfred’s shoulder and pulls him back, to make him look at the Hunter as he speaks. “Hey, hey. Let me clean my hands and…we could talk or just enjoy each other’s company. Make yourself at home.” The Hunter tugs Alfred into his room and closed the door behind him, so he wouldn’t be too exposed when he is like this.

Once in his room, the Hunter finally gets a good look at Alfred’s face. Alfred had marks around his mouth, not bruising but slightly red, as if he was gagged for a long time. He also looked like he had cried recently, Alfred’s eyes were somewhat red and puffy. Alfred was also looking down, head slightly bowed. He wasn’t truly looking at anything on the ground, but only looking there as to hide his shame. _This must be the Crow’s work, Alfred is usually humiliated and quiet when he thinks of a new way to try and break Alfred’s will and mind._ The Hunter smiles and gives Alfred a pat on the shoulder before walking towards his washroom while keeping his eyes on Alfred, who still haven’t moved from the spot he was moved to.

Hustling into his washroom, the Hunter quickly washes his hands of the gun oil and the cum from Alfred’s rear and then drying them. Barely thinking about it, the Hunter turns his water warm and snatches a bowl from under his basin. He turns towards the towels the servants had laid out of him, quickly locating a washrag. The Vileblood Hunter tests the water, and finding to be the right temperature, fills the bowl half full with water. Placing the washrag into the bowl, making sure it was fully wet before leaving the washroom.

Careful to not spill the water as he walks, the Hunter returns to his room. When he re-enters the room, Alfred was still standing near the door, looking at his trembling hands. He could see slight bruising on his wrists and legs. _Bound and gag? I wonder what the Crow did that would need Alfred tied down and quiet._ The Hunter made sure his face was a vision of calm. The Hunter cleared his throat, to make sure Alfred doesn’t become spooked as he spoke, “I see that you did your duty for today but no one cleaned you up. Will you let me clean you or do you want to do it yourself?” He made sure to stand a few feet away from Alfred, so he wouldn’t feel crowed or pressured to accept any help.

Alfred looked at the Hunter briefly before looking away. His face made a grimace as he keeps looking at the floor. The Hunter stood there, careful not to fidget, for a minute before Alfred spoke. If the Hunter wasn’t listening so carefully, he would have missed Alfred speaking. “Would…would you cle…clean me?” His voice was faint as a whisper, shame was very much present in it. Alfred’s grimace deepens to a full-blown scowl of disgust, not for the Hunter, but the Hunter knew Alfred was disgusted in himself.

The Hunter smiled and pushed down his delight at Alfred’s trust in him. He needed to make sure to Alfred that he only wants what is best for him. But Alfred is guarded from him ever since the Hunter saved him from himself. “Of course, I will, Alfred. I wouldn’t have offered if I was not going to do it. Will you sit down on my bed? Don’t worry about getting anything on it, the servants will clean it later.” He used the bowl to point towards his bed, the Hunter waiting for Alfred to move first. Alfred turned to look at the Hunter and to the bed before relocating himself from the spot close to the door and on the edge of the bed. Once Alfred was seated, the Hunter steps towards the bed and nightstand, placing the bowl of water on the nightstand.

Grabbing the washcloth and quickly wringing out the extra water, the Hunter turns towards Alfred. Alfred was staring up at the Hunter’s face for longer than couple of seconds. The Hunter, quick to not lose an opportunity for Alfred’s comfort, grinned at him before avowing: “If you want me to stop or you want to do it yourself, just tell me, ok?” Alfred gave a short nod before directing his attention to the floor. Forcing himself not to sigh at Alfred’s self-disgust, the Hunter uses his left hand to lean Alfred forwards. Once in the right position, he became to clean the dried and wet cum off his back.

Silence hangs in the room as the Hunter finishes cleaning Alfred’s back. Once his back was done, he urges Alfred back to his first position, so that he can clean his legs and further. Knowing that Alfred will not be too thrilled with getting clean around his penis and his hole, the Hunter broke the silence. “Our Queen wants to send both the Crow and I out next week to find out if the rumors of some Cainhurst hunters surviving in a dungeon is true.” As he talks, the Hunter starts to clean Alfred’s thighs. Alfred stopped looking away from him and was watching at his face as to listen to what he had to say.

When the Hunter finishes cleaning Alfred’s legs, he moves towards his groin. He pushes his back down to the bed, pushes Alfred’s legs up so he can see and get to his hole. His hole was opened enough for all the cum to come out of him already. But around his hole there was a ton of cum, all from others. The Hunter keeps talking to Alfred to keep his mind busy. “I have been in those kinds of dungeons before, but I haven’t seen any other Vilebloods.” Which is true, if there was any Vilebloods in those dungeons, then they don’t look like Vilebloods anymore. A whimper from Alfred was all the warning the Hunter got before he saw that Alfred’s body was reacting to his gentle touch. His dick was already half hard from just getting clean. “But I see new things there all the time, so maybe they did survive.” The Vileblood Hunter knew that Alfred is already ashamed, there is no need to make it worse for now. So, he just kept talking, so Alfred’s mind is off of his aroused body.

Alfred was silent for the rest of getting clean, biting his lip to stop any unwanted sounds from leaving his mouth. The Hunter made sure to be as quick as he can to clean the cum off of his groin area. The time to play with Alfred is later, when he is willing to fight. Moving from Alfred’s groin, he shifts to his stomach. Once clean there, the Hunter looks over Alfred’s body to make sure he didn’t miss any spots. With a smile, he places the washrag back into the bowl and moves Alfred back into a sitting position. “There! All clean. Feel better?” Alfred looks at the Hunter, his eyes much less miserable, and says, “Yes, I do. I…I thank you for cleaning me.” He rubs his hands while still making eye contact with the Vileblood Hunter. His dick was still hard from the gentle cleaning, but Hunter paid it no mind.

The Hunter crosses his wrists, with his palms up, and offers to lift Alfred up. Alfred glanced at his hands before placing his hands into the Hunter’s, being lifted off the bed. Once up, Alfred offers a small smile to the Hunter and begins to walk towards the door. The Hunter quickly grabs his wrist, not too hard, and turns Alfred to face him. Alfred faced him, looking a little freaked out, most likely dreading the idea that the Hunter wants ‘payment’ for cleaning him. Wouldn’t be too hard, the Hunter does prefer Alfred to enjoy the sex they have, but that isn’t what Alfred needed. The Hunter conveys to him the same gentle smile he has had for almost a half hour, before asking, “Now, you can go back to your room if you wish it, but I would like for you to stay and perhaps allow me to cuddle you?” Alfred’s expression didn’t change too much, still thinking that the Hunter wants sex out of him right now. A swift lie leaves the Hunter mouth, “I haven’t been sleeping well and another warm body could help.” The Hunter hasn’t slept normally for a long time but Alfred didn’t know that now.

Alfred’s apprehensive face shifted to one more relaxed, he looked around a for a second before speaking. “I don’t see why not.” This time, the Hunter didn’t push away his delight at Alfred while leading him towards the other side of his bed. He pulls the covers down and gestures for Alfred to lay down first, towards the center of the bed. Alfred looks over to the Vileblood Hunter before smoothly moving his body onto his bed. Making sure Alfred isn’t on the leftover cum, the Hunter followed him onto the bed. Slipping his right arm under Alfred’s midsection and his left arm on top of Alfred’s own left arm, covering his hand with his own. Keeping both hands away from Alfred’s groin, he starts to slowly rub his fingers in small circles. Placing his head against Alfred’s spine, the Hunter begins to press kisses on Alfred’s back and the back of his head. Alfred tensed a little at the start but very rapidly relaxes in the Hunter’s arms. It took only a few minutes of the Hunter doing this, does Alfred start making soft snores. A gentle and warm feeling worms its way into the Hunter’s chest. Much too relaxed himself to move, the Hunter makes a mental note to check on lower Yharnam later. Before the Hunter drifts off to the Hunter’s Dream, one last thought passes his mind.

_I’m not going to lose him again. Not to Yharnam, not to beasts, not even to his zealot mind._


End file.
